


Free as my Hair

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: Based on fanart I saw on Twitter, see link in the story. A short comedy story set during the Yashahime time period. Inuyasha thought he was having a bad day until a sight that he thought that he would never see stands before his eyes. A sight like this only occurs once in a lifetime. Features Inu/Kag and Sess/Rin.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Free as my Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from an fanart I came across on Facebook. I tracked down the artist through Twitter and she was cool with me writing a story to her picture. See link to the picture below and also see links to the artist’s pages.
> 
> https://twitter.com/kay_tee_kat/status/1291767626411020288?s=20
> 
> Twitter is @kay_tee_kat  
> Instagram is @kat_kay_tee
> 
> Please check her out and show her some love! She has amazing art on both her pages. 
> 
> Regarding the story, I took my time building the backstory of what I think caused Inuyasha to have the reaction that he has in the picture. Take your time reading this story to allow the buildup and also refer to the picture to as many times as you need. Again, this is only my interpretation of what I think is going on in this pic. 
> 
> One last note before moving onto the story, we’re going to say this story takes place where Kirinmaru, Zero, Riku, and the seven rainbow pearls do not exist in this world. There is no danger, no need for Sesshomaru to take the twins away. Sesshomaru and family live in the village with Inuyasha and the gang with Sesshomaru coming and going throughout the week. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy enjoyed this lighthearted short story!

Free as My Hair

Today had started just like other any day. Kagome woke first with Moroha, Moroha having woken because she was hungry. When Kagome had gotten up to feed her, she woke up Inuyasha as well. Reason being that if she was up then so should Inuyasha, and he also promised Miroku that he would go two towns over to help exorcise a lizard demon that was terrorizing the village. Inuyasha had no qualms about helping the village, the only thing that might bother him about the whole business was how much Miroku would charge.

Everyone knew that Miroku usually inflated the price when doing business but if the villagers were that gullible enough to believe him then so be it. These exorcism excursions usually earned them rice that would last Inuyasha and Kagome a month. After waiting for Miroku longer than usual (Miroku did have to help Sango wrangle their 3 kids over to Kaede’s), they were finally on their way by mid-morning. The lizard demon actually turned out to be three rabid boar demons that took much longer than expected to be vanquished. After having to spend more energy than he thought he would, one could say Inuyasha was a little on the side of aggravated.

One of the boars had actually caught him off guard and his kick sent Inuyasha flying into a nearby tree. The force of his impact had actually toppled the tree over causing Inuyasha to lose his grip on Tessaiga and also leaving Inuyasha in a brief daze. Inuyasha came to his senses when he heard Miroku shouting his name to get his attention. Thoroughly being pissed off now Inuyasha located Tessaiga and waited until Miroku got all of the boars in one spot and unleased Kazu no Kizu to finish them off. His only regret being that he finished them off to quickly. Inuyasha was completely riled up and now had nowhere to unleash it.

‘How the hell did I let one of them slip past me?’ Inuyasha thought. With nothing else to do, Inuyasha and Miroku collected their bounty and made their way back home.

Miroku knowing that Inuyasha was still livid about having been thrown into a tree, patted his friend on the back, “Ah Inuyasha, do not be so upset. It could have happened to anyone. The boars were rapid thus their speed was much quicker than normal. We’ll be home soon and then we can reap the benefits of our bounty.”

The village had witness what had occurred and because it was more complicated than they originally stated, the villagers gave them four bags of rice, two small bags of deer jerky, freshly killed deer meat, and two bottles of sake. Inuyasha was at least grateful for the reward, even though he was still pissed, he knew that the rice would take care of him and Kagome for at least two months if not longer. Moroha was still feeding from Kagome so Inuyasha only had to worry about feeding the two of them.

Inuyasha and Miroku had made it back home by mid-day, Inuyasha was tired and by this point also hungry just wanted to be home and relax with Kagome. Upon arriving at their village, He saw Kagome with Moroha strapped to her chest walking past Sesshomaru and saying hi. Sesshomaru only looked at her, didn’t say a word, and kept walking. He saw Kagome shrug and then she noticed him. Walking up to both her husband and her friend, Kagome warmly greeted them.

“I’m glad to see you both back safe and unharmed. I’m assuming that everything went well by the number of items you are returning with.”

Miroku nodded his head, “A little complication but nothing we couldn’t handle Lady Kagome. You might want to ask Inuyasha about it later. I’ll be on my way. I’m sure my lovely wife is needing my assistance with our children. Since we already split our bounty in half before we got into the village, I’ll take my half of the items now.”

Miroku walked off waving bye and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

“What did Miroku mean by complication?”

When Inuyasha didn’t answer, Kagome looked up to see what he was doing, having busied herself looking to see how much rice and meat they had brought home. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was staring at Rin’s hut.

“Kagome, did my bastard of a brother say anything to you when you acknowledged him earlier?”

Kagome stared at Inuyasha not understanding why he was asking about that, “No, he kept walking past. It’s been a few days since he has seen Rin and their twins. It was nothing. Come on, let’s go home and we can start putting away all this food. Moroha also needs to take a nap.”

Grabbing Inuyasha’s hand, she led the way home to their small hut. Once inside Kagome started dividing the food up and putting them away in their corresponding draws. She had handed Moroha to Inuyasha so he could put her down for her nap, also because he was a million miles away.

Unnoticed to Kagome though, Inuyasha was still seething from the earlier battle, and having come home and witnessed his brother be rude to his wife was pushing him over the edge. It’s been over six years now since the defeat of Naraku and him and Sesshomaru were at least cordial to each other now. Were they the type of brothers that went hunting together? Fuck no, but they were at least on mutual terms. To see his brother blatantly be rude and ignore his wife was uncalled for. If Sesshomaru didn’t like him so be it, but to be rude to Kagome who didn’t do anything other than to say hi was completely off-limits. Nobody messes with his wife and especially their daughter.

Having sat in his own head and stewing in his own thoughts for too long resulted in Inuyasha becoming completely irate. Not just a little irate, no by the end of his thinking he was IRATE.

“I can’t believe him! That no good for nothing bastard! Who does he think he is walking around here like he owns the damn place? What gives him the right to walk around ignoring US when he is the one visiting?! Nobody asked him to come here! In fact, he has no right to be walking in and doing what he wants!! I should throw his ass out!”

Kagome turned shocked at hearing her husband go off about his brother. It had been a long time since she has heard Inuyasha speak about Sesshomaru like this.

“Inuyasha! Keep your voice down, Moroha needs to take her nap.” Kagome checked their daughter and was relieved to see her still sleeping.

“Inuyasha, your brother has every right to be here. You know his wife and twin daughters are here. We all agreed that this was the best place for them. The village provides them stability and a place for the girls to grow. It’s not good for them to be traveling the countryside with babies. Besides we all love seeing Towa and Setsuna here, it’s a chance for our children who are cousins to grow up together. Rin is happy here too, Sesshomaru promised to visit a few times a week in agreement that she stays here where it’s safer while the girls are still young.”

Inuyasha was still fuming, “Keh, bastard. I’m gonna go over there and give that fucker a piece of my mind.”

“Inuyasha you’re really making this a bigger deal than it is. It’s how Sesshomaru is, we all know he is a man of few words. It didn’t hurt my feelings. Please let it go.”

“No, I’m not letting it go Kagome. If that bastard wants to be rude then he can be rude to me but not you. Not to my family, you and Moroha deserve to be treated with respect. I’ll be back, he is gonna hear what I have to say.”

“Inuyasha, please drop it. Really, it’s ok, I don’t want you to upset the girls and Rin.”

“Kagome, I’m going over there no matter what. Nothing you say is gonna stop me. If it makes you feel better, I’ll drag Sesshomaru away from the hut to kick his ass and kick some respect into him, ok?”

Kagome merely sighed, once Inuyasha got an idea into his head there was no stopping him. Kagome looked at her husband, in a way she was flattered. He was willing to do all of this for her honor. At the beginning of their marriage, it took some adjusting on both their parts. Yes, they had been companions for well over a year but that included many ups and downs. There was also the fact that they were separated for three years as well. Once they were married, it was a whole new ball game. In the past few years, Inuyasha had matured. She knew it most likely had a lot to do with the fact that she was expecting their first child at the time and now they are parents but still. Inuyasha had come a long way.

To know that her husband was willing to walk over to his sister-in-law’s hut and raise hell brought a small smile to her face.

“Fine Inuyasha but promise me you will not yell in front of the Rin and the girls. I mean it, ok?”

“Yes yes, I already said that. I’ll be back.”

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha just shook his head and she heard him mutter under his breathe, “Crazy wench.” And walked out the door.

As Inuyasha marched over to Rin’s and Sessmoaru’s hut, he began counting all the things he was going to tell his brother. Going over his list a few times to make sure he got it all, Inuyasha stopped and took a deep breath.

‘Alright, you’re gonna go in there and tell him what a complete asshole he is and demand that he come outside and hear what I have to say.’

Inuyasha found himself outside of their hut, reach forward sliding open the shoji door, and stepped in.

“Oy, Sesshomaru! We need to tal………. “

“…………………..”

Inuyasha was stunned, stopped dead in his tracks, silence filling the dead air. Inuyasha believed the term Kagome would have used would have been, it’s so quiet you could have heard a pin drop (crickets could literally be heard gasping in shock as well).

The sight that Inuyasha came upon was something that he would NEVER have believed he would witness in his entire life. If someone had told Inuyasha that one day he would walk into what he just walked into, he would have laughed and called out their bullshit. Like he would ever see something like that. He would have told that person, “Yah, I would see something like that when pigs fly.”

Inuyasha honestly wished that at this exact moment he had that device that Kagome would use to capture images, a camera she called it. He knew otherwise no one will ever believe him when he would try to explain what he has just seen.

Because sitting crossed legged in front of him now was his big half-brother, the high and mighty Mr. Perfect Lord Sesshomaru.

Mr. “I don’t waste my time on filthy half breeds.”

Mr. “Not a hair out of place and pristine robes Sesshomaru”, with pigtails all over his head. Pigtails that his twin daughters were also sporting in their hair as well. These twins that were only sitting a few feet away from their father who was now looking at their uncle in confusion.

This right here made up for every single ass beating his brother bestowed upon him. This image right there made up for every single time his brother called him a filthy half-breed. This moment in time seeing his brother look absolutely ridiculous in matching pigtails made every single bad memory his brother gave him all worth wild.

Suddenly Rin popped out from behind Sesshomaru also wearing a pigtail (although it was only a single pigtail), “Ah, Inuyasha-sama!”

Inuyasha continues staring at his brother in shock, having completely forgotten why he was over here in the first place.

“……Um.”

Inuyasha trailed off. Fuck why did he come over? Something about Kagome and ……… shit shit shit! Why did he come here?! At this very moment, all rational thought flew out of Inuyasha’s mind as he tried desperately to remember why he marched over here!

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the family, Rin just smiling waiting for him to say something. Sesshomaru’s icy demeanor stoic as ever. The twins just sitting on their butts watching their uncle.

“Yes, Inuyasha-sama? Did you need something?”

Having to think of some reason why he was over because for the life of him he still couldn’t remember, Inuyasha sputtered out, “Um yeah, I wanted to tell you that I got 2 bags of rice from my last trip out of town this morning and if you want some, we could probably give you a half a bag. I mean if you’re interested.”

“Ah, you and Kagome are so thoughtful! Sesshomaru just brought us a large bag of rice today. We’re fine for now but thank you for thinking of us!” Rin exclaimed.

“Oh ok…. I’ll be heading off then. See you guys later.”

Inuyasha hurriedly walked over to the shoji door, sliding it open as fast as he could because, at this point, he was trying very hard to contain his laughter. Inuyasha knew he needed to get away before Sesshomaru heard him all-out laughing briefly worrying that his brother would probably kill him if he could hear him laughing. He didn’t want to leave Kagome a widow and sure as hell wasn’t going to leave Moroha without a father. His running turned into an all-out sprint racing towards the nearby woods.

Once he deemed, he was far enough away from the village, Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. He laughed until his sides hurt, and tears were running down his face. He laughed so hard he had to clutch his sides. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. Inuyasha was probably in the forest for at least 10 minutes just laughing his ass off. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he figured he should head back home. He didn’t want Kagome to go looking for him at Rin’s.

As he made his way back home, he felt more at ease, the tension having melted away during his laughing fit. The earlier battle was now forgotten, so what if the boar demon got him with a kick? This only told Inuyasha that he was allowing his senses to dull and needed to keep training. Just because there isn’t an enemy to fight right now doesn’t mean someone won’t try to start something later. He had a family now and his family’s safety was his number one priority. With that thought firmly in his mind, Inuyasha thought to himself, ‘Keh bring all the demons you want, they won’t see what hit’em when I’m done with them.’

\-------

Kagome heard the flap of their hut open, looking over her shoulder she saw her husband walk in. He seemed more relaxed. She went to chopping up the vegetables she had in front of her so she could prepare dinner for them.

“Did everything go ok? Did you say what you needed to say? You talked to him, outside right?”

Inuyasha had been debating on whether or not to tell anyone what he had seen, he still wasn’t sure if anyone would actually believe him. As he chewed on his lip wondering what to do, Inuyasha made up his mind.

“Actually, I didn’t say anything to him. You’re right, it wasn’t a big deal, and I didn’t want to upset Rin and the twins. No matter what, Sesshomaru will always be around. No point in getting worked up over something trivial. I took a walk instead to clear my head.”

Kagome having stopped cutting up the vegetables when listening to Inuyasha, put the knife down and walked over to her husband.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, “Good, I’m glad.” She felt Inuyasha draw her into a hug and squeeze her tight.

“Help me get dinner ready, I’m making your favorite tonight,” Kagome stated leading Inuyasha over to the food. As they started preparing their dinner, Kagome heard Inuyasha softly giggling to himself.

“Want to share what’s so funny over there, big guy?” Kagome cheekily asked her husband.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye and mysteriously said, “Maybe another time. Remind me when you’re having a really really bad day. I promise it will be worth it.”

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to chopping the vegetables, the only noises that could be heard from the small hut were the sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board with an occasional giggle from Inuyasha.

\------

_Meanwhile on the other side of the village in Rin’s hut._

“Ah Sesshomaru-sama, you and the girls are matching perfectly now!”

Rin was excitingly jumping up and down, she managed to get her husband’s and twin daughters’ hair to all match and now Sesshomaru was holding both of their girls in his lap. The girls happily chewing on his moko-moko staring at their mother.

Sesshomaru would only ever allow his wife this indulgence, if anyone else were to touch him or anything on his person’s, their head would have hit the floor before they knew what hit them. Sesshomaru watched as his wife gushed over him and their daughters and he could not deny the look of happiness on her face.

‘Only for you.’ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru also knew he would need to say something to Inuyasha, he knew his brother was coming into their hut earlier and it was too late to stop him. He also didn’t want to upset Rin by stopping her either. Sesshomaru could hear everything and he knew damn well that after his brother had left, he went into the woods and laughed at having seen him like that.

Sesshomaru darkly thought to himself, ‘Prepare yourself Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru will have the last laugh.’

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have Inuyasha say the same line that Steve Rogers gave Sam Wilson at the end of Avengers Endgame when Sam asked Steve asked about his wedding ring, but figured Kagome wouldn’t stand for that.
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
